


This Isn't What It Looks Like, I Swear

by blinke182



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinke182/pseuds/blinke182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul messed up. Ash is pissed. Comashipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't What It Looks Like, I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> I used a prompt generator and made this.

“PAUL!”

“This isn’t what it looks like, I swear!”

“Oh really? Because it looks like you’re betraying my trust!”

“No, I… I…”

“Save it! You’re sleeping on the couch tonight, mister!”

“Aww, come on, Ash!”

“Sorry, Paul, you messed up, you pay for it.”

“You know I don’t like the couch, it’s lumpy and doesn’t have you in it.”

“You heard me.”

“But-”

“No.”

“But-”

“No!”

“Ash-”

“You should have known better than to eat my sandwich!”


End file.
